There's no place like home
by Saphiere
Summary: Love, betrayal and fear. Kal has never experienced these before, give her a knife and she can cut down those who oppose her but what does she do when she cant cut down the feelings that will mark her as a betrayer and endanger those few who have been her family. Who will get her affections? Who will stand with her when it matters?
1. So it begins

"thank you for fixing me up Ajay" Kal smiled up at the man  
"Kal I don't care that your race was once immortal, you need to stop acting indestructible"  
"Thats the thanks I get? They were muttering awful things about Narissa, and not to mention planning on robbing you" she huffed  
Ajay laughed " I knew what to expect when I opened up cantrips and crows, they wouldn't of been able to manage it, after all how would they escape? we are floating God knows how high up in the air and I doubt they had the skill to get out of the underbelly unseen"  
"I just didn't want anyone deflining the closest thing I have to a home" The elf prodruded her chin in stubborness, she was not about to apologise for being protective.  
"A rogue with loyalties" Narissa mused "how odd"  
"I just like having a place to sleep at night"Kal looked at the ground  
Narissa and Ajay laughed, "Just promise me you won't be causing any more trouble" Ajay said, she could hear the smile in his voice.  
"I thought you knew what you were getting into when you opened the tavern" Kal teased."well, I am heading back to stormwind for a couple of days, Jasper needs me for some work" The thought of her old mentor made her smile, She owed the old dog since he practically saved her life. Kal as a child was abandoned in the allies of stormwind to fend for herself. She had no recollection of her birthing family ( night elf children were raised by a community, so a child abandoned was utterly unheared of). Jasper found her stealing food and was impressed with her ability of working with the shadows. He then raised her as his own, she was a decent fighter and was offered an oppotunity to work for SI:7 but declined. She wasn't a team player. He introduced her to Ajay and Narissa when he had to leave to gather a new shipment of posions,hence her family grew. She now travelled between the two and used a second persona, Tyela: the friendly barmaid at the Lion's pride inn until her real nature was called for. She did work in assination, undercover jobs and many under the table work. Sometimes she would go to war and battles but only if it was in her best interest.  
A soft knock on the doorframe awoken her from her nostalgia.  
"Kal?", Kal looked up it,was Narissa.  
"Whats up?" Narissa looked at the ground, Kal got up and walked over to her "Spit it out, Issy"  
Narissa smiled at the use of her pet name "Well... since you're going to Stormwind to see Jas, I was curious as to if you would be working at Lion's pride a couple of nights"  
Kal raised an eyebrow, "yes I was planning too, any reason you're asking?"  
A wave of worry flashed over Narissa's face, "No reason, you're a good fighter right?"  
Why is she asking this, Kal wondered "Decent I suppose, why you want me to teach you?"  
Narissa's worry lessened a bit, "no, no thats okay... I just don't trust the alliance that's all"  
Kal sighed "They are my people Issy, they won't hurt me" she reassured the blood elf.  
Narissa suddenly hugged the night elf "I'm sorry!"  
Kal nearly fell over with impact "whaaaa-"  
"I should trust you can look after yourself"  
Kal stood in silence, until she finally returned the hug."Don't worry, if anything happens I won't go down without a fight" she kissed the blood elf's cheek, "I'll be back before the end of the week" she turned picked up her satchel and headed to the silver enclave to portal to her factions capital.  
A hand grabbed her wrist while she was walking up the tunnels to the surface of Dalaran, "KAL" , she reacted fast twisting the arm behind the unknown and slammed them against the wall. "Speak"she hissed  
"It's me Uro" she pulled the speakers hood down, indeed revealing her undead friend.  
"Goddess! sorry" she realesed Uro, " you should know better than to sneak up on me".  
"I just wanted to give you this,"he hands her a potion "invisibility, in case you run into trouble you can't get out of."  
she curiously placed the purple potion into her pack and hugged the undead, "You hordies worry to much" she stepped back and looked him in the eye "I'll be fine, allies really arn't that bad"  
He sighed, " keep it with you always" he turned and stalked back down to the underbelly.  
Kal watched him until he dissapeared, what a strange person she thought before heading to the portal and feeling the strange sensation of teleportation.


	2. Sasha

"Hey lil missy" A southern voice greeted her  
"Jas!" Kal threw herself into her old mentors arms, he nearly toppled over with her weight.  
" Lil missy ain't so lil anymore" he chuckled.  
She punched him in the arm playfully, " what work do you have for me boss?"  
His face darkened, "you know I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't important",  
her ears perked up with attention, she'd never heard Jas so serious before " you know I'd kill anyone for you" she laughed trying to lighten the mood.  
He sighed, "remember Sasha?"  
Kal quirked her head in memory "human, shoulder height to me, dark hair, one green eye one blue, lopsided smile and always gave me food, that Sasha?" she recited characteristics.  
"yes, that's the one" he paused "she seems to have gone missing"  
"and? You stormwind rogues haven't had one person you haven't been able to find, whats the catch? Kal pushed, there's something he's not telling her...  
"The people who took her know all of the local rogues with the ability to track her, plus they are known for having inside information on the SI:7, this prevents us from tracking her without alterting them, but you, they don't know you"  
"Sasha, from memory doesn't strike to be one of interest to anyone, especially if that anyone is powerful enough to have information on the SI:7 rogues, why was she taken?"  
"This group call themselves the inheriters, they are set to wipe out nobles illegitimate children, Sasha happens to be one"  
"Sounds like some bored upperclass men trying to secure themselves as sole heirs"  
"Thats what we think too, however, evidence is close to nil"  
" I trust you've been watching the entrances to the city?" Kal asked  
"Yes, and Sasha and her captors havn't appeared to have left the city"  
Kal nodded, good this shouldn't take long " I'll need information of Sasha's house and frequent spots where she could be found prior to the kidnapping, also a sack filled with silver and 10 minutes to gear and disguise myself." She turned to leave the room to prepare  
"Kal?" Jasper said  
"yes?"  
"good to see you again" they embraced and she got prepared.

Walking the streets of Stormwind brought back many memories to her, merchants selling their goods, children running the streets, scholars talking amoungst themselves and the citizens enjoying the had spent the day visiting Sasha's favourite spots and bribing the locals for information. She turned down an ally in old town and came to Sasha's house, locked she noticed, Jas had promised the door would be unlocked. No matter, she bent down to pick the lock but something pulled her tools through. Curious she thought and stepped back before kicking the door open, she heard a scuttle upstairs and drew her daggers from beneath her cloak. She carfeully made her way upstairs but found it empty, the kettle was on and still full so either someone has been living in Sasha's house or she was taken here. She stepped forward and heard a crack, she looked down, a picture. She picked it up and giggled to herself Jas and Sasha. Good for him the man deserved company, she turned to leave when a presence over whelmed her, demon. A felguared was watching her from the street, she pretened not to notice as she walked out of the house and proceeded to walk past the demon until last minute pivoting and leaping at her stalker. It was quick and grabbed her by the throat, squeezing and cutting off her air. Fuck. No, she thought I will not die such a mundane and with that thought she gripped the things wrist lifted her legs and kicked with all her strength and body weight. He dropped her and she landed on the ground in a crouch. The demon shook before dissappearing with the few armor pieces left to tell of its existance. She had crushed his chest peice with the kick concaving into his chest and piercing his heart killing him. Masters should invest in stronger armour for their minions she thought as she drew her hood up and set off to cathedral square. She knew who had Sasha.  
The tunnels leading below the cathedral were dark, Kal didn't mind to be truthful it gave her safety. "Let me go! I don't want our mother's money, I didn't even know she was my mother until you told me" the sound of stuggle drifted up the tunnels. Kal hurried, that sounded like game over talk meaning Sasha was being threatened. She stood in the doorway observing various well dress men around the edge of the room, these men wern't powerful they were just bored with money she noted. One man, obviously the leader held a knife to Sasha's throat as she was bound to a chair. " I'm going to count to three and you're going to untie her and let her walk free, and then you and I are going to have a little talk" she whispered into the room, she was concealed by the shadows.  
"1...2...3, what a shame" she giggled as she threw a knife that buried itself in the leader's neck, he fell to the ground and she stepped out of the shadows to address the rest of the men. "Now, you men seem to confuse the ability to by weapons with the ability to use them and the ability to command fighters with being able to fight yourselves, in saying that you have a choice you may either walk up out of here unscathed, disband this group and forget this ever happened or you can continue on the path you have chosen with the knowledge that I will personally hunt you down and end your cause, person by person" she leaned against the wall and lazily gestured to the door "the choice is yours".  
Roughly two thirds of the men left, leaving 5 remaining one stepped forward to speak " Lass we don't take kindly to people telling us what we can and can't do, and there are more of us than you, so I think we'll stay and proceed with our course' he looked down at the ex leaders body 'and maybe avenge our friend" a cruel smile crossed his face and the men began to surround me. Kal stood up from leaning against the wall and casually drew throwing knives from her belt a smile played at the corner of her lips "now, you really don't understand what exactly it is I do now, do you?" she spun quickly releasing daggers around her impaling themselves in the bodies of her oncomers, they fell to the ground however they were not dead. "Who are you? " one gasped Kal bent down to retrieve her weapons.  
" That would be a rogue" Kal answered as she retrived some leather cord from the satchel she carried and bound their mouths. " you better hope someone comes to find you" she winked as she leave the room with a unconsicous Sasha ( she fainted) on her shoulder ignoing their cries "hush" she whisperd, 'the more you move the quicker you'll bleed" Kal walked up the tunnels.  
The priests healedSasha and she woke promptly after , as they leave Kal turns to look over her shoulder "Priest" she addresses the man.  
"Yes, Rogue?"  
" Make sure to get the ones in the basement" she laughs as she and Sasha walk out into the oncoming night.  
"You didn't kill them" Sasha stated  
"They wern't fighters, no honour there"  
"You killed the one who held a knife"  
"Because he would have killed you"  
"You're very brave, I wouldn't be able to kill a man"  
Kal sighed and turned to Sasha "bravery isn't killing a man, it's sparing one"  
"what do you mean"  
" a man dead can't come after you, so not brave, however trusting in the goodness of others like I did back there that, was brave" Sasha opened her mouth to say something but  
Kal pointed out Jasper to Sasha and turned to leave as they embraced passionatly.  
"thank you Sasha" Sasha called and Jasper gave her a slight nod, which Kal returned.


	3. Night raid

Kal landed Nephoros ( her faithful bat companion) on the banks of crystal lake. She bathed in the lake until her natural scent of lavander and smoke was prominent on her skin over the scent of sweat and dried blood. She donned her simple dress and bound her dark blue hair in the easy gathered look,she studied her appearance in the reflection of the lake. She looked simple, no marks, no weapons and the simple human styled dress made her look almost normal if not for her toned arms playing canvas to various scars to match the one on the left side of her face from her temple to mid cheek. she strapped a dagger to her thigh and laced up leather boots. She stood letting the dress fall to floor length, Kal then proceeded to stap her bags and satchels containing her armor and weapons as well as her provisions to Nephoros. She was about to send him off but not before removing another spare dagger and sheathing it in her boot. Nephoros took to the skies but stayed within reach should she need him. "Tyela" she said to her reflection "You are Tyela". She stood and walked the short distance to Goldshire where she was greeted by joyous words and friendly gestures. She smiled to herself she liked Goldshire.  
Tonight had been slow she thought, no bar fights to break up, hardly any tips and none of her "less socially acceptable" clients payed her a visit. It was a bore. She made her way down to the basement to play cards with the cook and the bartender when she heard a noise. She stopped and listend. Cries? someone in trouble, no, she listened again. War cries. "GET THE GUARDS" she yelled to everyone's confusement, "Did I stutter? RING THE BELLS"  
" Tyela, what on Azeroth's name are you talking about" Dobbins asked, he wore concern on his face. She turned and looked him in the eye " Night raid,Horde." A scream made her run up the stairs to see an orc manhandle Malika "let her go!" Kal screamed grabbing the dagger from her boot but she was unequipped for this kind of battle and her weapons would be no match for him but still she tried, she jumped on the table and leaped over the orc rolling to the side to avoid his blows and kicking upwards striking his chin. Her victory was short lived as he grabbed her by the waist and threw her into the bookshelf. She threw her dagger into the holes in his helm sticking his eye, He yelled something in orcish and she blacked out.


	4. Kai'jin

Kal awoke, her hands and feet bound " So da elf awakens" She rolls away from the voice and looks up, Troll, he was handsome, tall pale blue with white hair long and bound by leather at the nape of his neck. She noted his gear and weapons, rogue . His tusks were of medium build, not empowering but not exactly unnoticable. She sat up and looked him in the eye, her boldness unnerved him she noticed " why am I captive"she looks around "the only captive?"  
" because we were only sent tah save yah, nun othas" the troll replied nonchantly.  
" save me" Kal's voice dripped with venom " I have you know I am a fighter myself, I do not need saving"she looks him up and down"especially not by the likes of you, all I need is the the freedom to save those who are innocent"  
" and yah can in da dress?" he said eyeing her up and down, the look gave her good kind.  
" mages and warlocks can do it" she stuck her chin out "I can too"  
" and yer a spellcaster now are yah" he raised an eyebrow, Kal remained silent and he chuckled a sound she hated to admit, she liked.  
"when will you unbound me" he looked at her "well you were sent to save me, or so you claim so this isn't neccessary"she said raising her wrists.  
Kai'jin studied her, she was beautiful, and he hated to have to restrain her, but Uro warned she would run first chance she got not to mention she was handy with a wasn't safe for her yet, the Horde were crawling this area. He sighed, besides he wanted to get to know her. " Why are you just looking at me" she said clearly taken aback, how could someone so beautiful be put off by someone looking at her.  
" so barmaid- "he started  
" I am no barmaid" she quickly said, he looked her up and down  
"then?" he questioned  
"Rogue"  
"nah mon, yah be wearin a dress"  
she sighed "it's not uncommon for a rogue to have second personas"  
"ah"  
Kal paused "I can prove it to you if you like"  
he quirked and eyebrow " hmm?"  
Kal let out a series of whistles and he heard a screech in the skies" Nephoros" she said adressing a huge black beast dropping from the skies, he chuckled . Of course. The girl had a bat.  
Kai'jin watched Kal calm the beast, then address it "Nephoros this is-"  
"Kai'jin" he offered "and I know yah name be Kal" she narrowed his eyes at him and opened her mouth to say something but was taken over by a rush of cold wind "I hate duskwood, so cold" she's been here before then Kai'jin noted. He stood and walked over to her, he removed the rope from her ankles and tied it around her already bound hands and then tied the end around his waist "don't yer be goin running now, can yah stand?" she started to stand but promptly fell "no"she laughed"you hit me pretty hard" Kai'jin winced he never wanted to hurt her. He bent down and picked her up gently carrying her to where he was previously sitting, closer to the fire. He hugged her to his chest, "Trolls run hotter than elves"he lied and she nodded awkwardly she then turned to the bat and let out another series of whistles and the bat settles down and slept. "Kai'jin" she whispered looking up  
"yah?"  
"where are you taking me?"  
"Me and some friends are transporting you to a safe location"  
"friends?"  
Kai'jin this time whistled the sound of a bird and a figure dropped out of the tree one came through the bushes and another dropped down the hill, he felt Kal tense.  
"Don't worry Kal, we're here to help you" The Tauren from the hill said, his voice deep and calming.  
"Why should I trust you? "she hissed  
"because" the figure from the bushes said stepping forwards into the light "I sent them"  
Kal growled "Uro".


	5. betrayer

"Uro how coud you" Kal yelled weakly, Kai'jin had been expecting more of a fight from her but she just seemed crushed. "Kal let me-"  
"oh fuck off Kai'jin" she hissed and twisted out of his arms yanked the roped so Kai'jin stumbled grabbed the dagger from her thigh inverted it and cut the rope binding her wrists  
"Kai'jin I told you to search her" Uro sighed  
" But you said she wasn't a prisioner"  
"I'm not a prisioner? Bullshit" Kal spat as she moved fast grabbing Kai'jin and holding the knife to his throat "now you're going to give me answers"  
Kai'jin should be atleast worried, She was giving the fight he expected of her. But he wasn't, She was magnificent even whilst threatening his life.  
"Kal, I didn't betray you-" Uro started  
"The hell you didn't, did you know there were kids in that village, KIDS, Uro! "  
"Kal, Narissa was the betrayer not I"  
she faultered "what?"  
"I overheared some horde citizens talking to her,for some reason she wants you dead"  
"Issy would never..."her voice was barely a whisper "why?"  
" No idea" the undead drawled "Now lower your knife Kai'jin isn't the one you're angry at"  
" I don't trust you" she tensed up again  
"here" Uro handed her some letters "I trust you know her hand writing?, these are her letters from the past month"  
Kal hesitaintly lowered the knife moving before anyone could touch her as she grabbed the letters from Uro, muttering to her self she read.  
Kai'jin looked at his compainions the tauren Rin, The orc Azzar and Uro the undead who was burning daggers with his eyes "wha-"  
"NO" Kal yelled "lies, you're lying"  
"I'm sorry"  
She fell to the ground and Kai'jin has never wanted to comfort someone so much in his life. He wondered what it would be like to hold the elf, and have her hold him back- NO he musn't think of her this way, what future could they have together?  
They settled down to sleep, Kal was arms lengths away from him and she looked exhausted he doubted she would run, how easy it would be to reach out and trace those scars. He got up in frustration and stalked out of the camp, wondering if the others heard his "I'll take first watch".


	6. The kindly orc

Kai'jin was watching the sun rise when he heard someone come and sit next to him, "Kal" he breathed he turned and faced her, she said nothing just looked up at him with those enticing eyes. Slowly she raised her arms wrapping her hands around his neck pulling his face closer and closer, he could feel her breath mixing with his. Leaning in to finally taste her-  
"Kai'jin wake up" Kai'jin flew upwards breathing heavily his eyes met with Kal's, a dream, it was a dream he punched the ground next to him and she laughed, that laugh not even the sweetest of birdsongs could challenge. "what's wrong Kai'jin?"  
"No-ting, dream dats all" she tilted her head to the side but didn't question him further.  
" Kal yah be upset still?" she looked amused by the question  
"Uro promised me revenge, we just have to lay low awhile that's all"  
he nodded in understanding  
"We must stay in Duskwood a few more days, but I know of a more ideal camp spot, it's called the Twilight Grove, you may have knowledge of the place"  
"aye, da emerald dream entrance or some-ting?"  
"non functioning entrance but yes none the less, the others are saddled I packed your stuff for you already so get up and we can go"  
He stood stretching to his full height, Kal could appreciate how powerful the troll is.  
Kai'jin noticed the elf was not riding her bat, instead she was riding a huge black wolf  
He chuckled " now who would be stupid enough to give da elf a wolf"  
She smiled and patted the beasts neck " Like him? Azzar gave him to me today, named her Nya" the wolf panted appreciativly " and I have never been more inlove" Kai'jin tensed, was he jealous of a dog? Rin caught his eye and smiled, damn nosy tauren.  
Time passed before the party reached Twiight Grove and Kai'jin had never seen Kal so at peace, "Kal do all night elves react this way to nature?" Rin asked, " my people appreciate nature but we never experience it this intense due to our dwellings"  
" Nature is an important part of our culture, the trees,the animals, the hunt" They set up camp and huddled around the campfire  
" Kal you immortal?" Azzar questioned his common tounge was not very good  
" No, anyone born after the burning of the well is not"  
" How old are you?" Rin chimed in  
"18" she looked up at four faces staring incrediously at her " what?"  
" Night elves live for years on end, how is it you're 18? Uro asked " I've known you for three and even I am taken aback by this"  
" I don't tell many people, I'm a baby compared to others of my race and am looked down upon, and I'm 18 because I was born 18 years ago" she rolled her eyes the others laughed.  
" Who are your parents" she froze, she studied the group she was with, Rin tall dark and masculine he was the druid, Azzar the shaman he was small when it came to orcs and very very gentle. Uro the warrior it was hard to tell his characteristics as most of him was decaying and Kai'jin handsome as ever. " I don't know" she whispered  
Kai'jin stepped in " is it because yah are raised by dah community?"  
"no, I was abandoned in Stormwind" she sighed " I'll guard the exit while you all rest"  
She got up and made her way up the hill to the enterance not once turning to show her tears.  
" it okay to cry, elf" Azzar sat next to her.  
" I'm not crying, allergies" she hid her face  
Azzar laughed " a night elf allergic to nature"  
she sniffed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to run-" she was silenced by Azzar's huge finger brushing her lip. " It's okay little one, we all have our weakness"  
" and mines a family that doesn't exist" Kal sighed  
" Kal..." Azzar breathed  
" yes?"  
Azzar embraced her and she sobbed into his chest.  
Kai'jin tensed from where he was watching the scene play out  
" hope i'm not itterupting any-ting" he announced stepping out from the shadows.  
Kal blushed but Azzar looked perfectly nonchalant, Kai'jin looked from Azzar to Kal  
"allergies" he smiled and she hid her face  
" two go for perimiter walk" Azzar decided " I watch here"  
" After you" Kai'jin said to Kal bowing and gesturing to the exit with his dagger  
Kal rolled her eyes and walked past him, he looked up to Azzar who winked.  
He made note to thank Azzar later.


	7. FinallyAlmost?

Kal and Kai'jin walked in silence, all Kai'jin could think of was Azzar's reaction to Kal, was the orc developing feelings for her? If he was so what? He was a good man, and could offer her safety, what could he himself offer her? A knife, the abilty to place a hit on anyone she wanted. No, she could do that herself she was just as good a rogue as he was. Why did he care, she probably wanted nothing to do with any of the group anyway she was only here because she had to be. " copper for your thoughts?" he didn't realise she was watching him.  
" Azzar be a good man" he said quietly and she studied him.  
" I suppose so, what's with his common tounge by the way? When he was talking to me he seemed fluent, but other times he can barely construct a sentence"  
"if da man thinks about what he wanna say before hand, it be easier to say than if he be following da conversation as it flows, so when he was talking to yah on da hill he had probably thought about it beforehand" saying that aloud made Kai'jin want to stab something, but Azzar did send Kai'jin off with her alone. What is he playing at.  
Kal had expected Kai'jin to care more, she had thought he had some kind of feelings for her, but he never seemed to care, she didn't want to show she was dissapointed. So in reply she just nodded.  
They had been walking for something of an hour when Kal's ears perked "Kai'jin did you hear that?" she whispered he looked at her and nodded, both persons slowly drawing their daggers. She signaled to split up with her hands, he went right she went left. As Kal was creeping forward she heard a noise, barely spinning in time to dodge the axe thrown her way. The orc, she was ready this time. The fight between the two was fast and skilled but Kal used her speed to her advantage, the orc could not maneuver his axe to match her twists and turns and the fight ended when she peirced his neck in the gap where helm meets chestplate. She took his money nearly 500g this orc must of taken it when he raided Goldshire. She moved ahead to find Kai'jin. "Get yah filthy human hands off meh", Kai'jin! she followed his sound of stuggle . The troll was struggling against two human males, the third was questioning him. She stepped out "Thank you guards, I've been tracking this rogue ever since he left stranglehorn" She gave Kai'jin a look hoping he understood it to be shut up and let me talk. The human who was questioning Kai'jin earlier was the one to speak, "do you have any knowledge if he was involved in the raid on Goldshire"  
"I can assure you sir, he was not", Kal noticed one of the humans who was restraning Kai'jin look at her funny.  
"Arn't you that barmaid that went missing in the raid? Tyela was it?"  
the lead human turned to face her " you're right Rob I believe she is, question now is, what are you doing out it' he looked at Kai'jin 'with a troll?"  
Kal acted impulsivly throwing herself into the lead humans arms "Thank you for saving me, this troll captured me and forced me to be his slave, his tribe and he were going to sacrifice me to their savage gods!" She pretended to cry. The human's tension lessened and as soon as he returned her hug Kal brought her arms up to his head twisting it sharply breaking his neck. His body fell to the ground , the other two humans began to run but Kai'jin quickly ended it with two throwing knives in their backs. He turned to Kal "you killed your own for me'he noticed he was bleeding on the right shoulder he stepped forward to her 'you're hurt" Kal couldn't make out the look on his face, he looked almost worried, she looked to her shoulder "this? It's nothing, I got my revenge on that orc from Goldshire"she smiled, he didn't look satisfied "atleast let me take a look" he gently examined her shoulder before ripping some of his white linen shirt up and binding her wound. She looked up at him "t-thank you" she turned to start walking back,and he followed as soon as they were off the path Kai'jin turned Kal so her back was against a tree, his body trapping her. "You could of died, and I wouldn't of been able tah help" she looked at him  
"I could die anyda-"  
"YOU COULD HAVE DIED" she didn't understand why he was so upset.  
"Kai'jin, but I didn't, I'm a decent fighter I can-"  
"You had to save me, YOU HAD TO SAVE ME" is this what this was about? He was embarrassed to be saved by a girl or something?  
"Next time we won't split up, no big deal Kai'jin"  
"I have nothing to offer you"he whispered  
"what was that? He looked down at her and stared in her eyes.  
Fuck it he thought, he leaned down to her inhaling her scent  
A cough from behind them made him stop, he growled  
"What is yah buisness here"  
"Uro sent me to come and get you" Kai'jin turned to reveal Rin and sighed  
"very well" he dropped his arm so Kal could move and looked down to her, she was staring at him, did she look dissapointed?


	8. Truth

The next few days passed quickly and the group made plans to travel to Northrend so Kal could confront Narissa. Kal still had reservations on Uro's motives and why the others were helping her. She had tried many times to confront them all but was quickly shut down. The group was making preparations and Kal decided she would find out what she needed to know or split from the group.  
"Any Alliance passages would be a death trap for us" yelled Uro  
"Any Horde passages would be a death trap for her!" gritted Kai'jin there was silence and Kal took a deep breath. This was it, she stood and slammed her fist on the tree trunk next to her drawing the attention of the others.  
"I am sick of having no say in the way I extract my revenge, Narissa doesn't know I know. I could easily make my own way to Northrend and confront Narissa there, instead I travel with you' she looked around and the four' now you're all going to tell me why it is I should stick around" she glared expectantly at Uro who sighed.  
"Narissa's family were collateral damage on an Alliance raid, one I participated in. The girl is hell bent on revenge.' The undead caught sight of Kal expression 'don't you get it elf she never trust you, she's been offering gold to every Horde member to ever come to your delightful tavern for your head. Since I caused the deaths and was once an hourable solider I didn't want your blood on my hands. After hearing one accept her offer and reading the exchanged letters between the two. I first gave you the invisibilty potion, but with you I knew you would forget about it when the time came . So I paid this team of exiles to help safeguard you.' Uro cleared his throat' satisfied?"  
"why didn't you just tell me?"  
" because I am now for the Horde, I may have once been Alliance but do not mistake where my alligence lies."  
Kal turned to Kai'jin, Azzar and Rin "exiles?"  
Rin explained "Azzar and I abandoned our army services, we did not approve of the...pillaging happening to your folk so we left rather becoming exiles"  
Kai'jin spoke next "and I betrayed da Horde when I didn't give word of mah brothers scheming, I was lablled traitor and kicked out"  
"I've walked your cities before, disguised. It is not as bad as you make it out to be" Kal said  
" Garrosh" muttered Azzar  
Kal looked down "It is sad, we fight to satisfy our rulers bloodlust. We are fighting wars started moons before we were born. Yet our brothers and sisters mindlessly slaughter one another for a hate we were born into." She sighed "pointless". Kal suddenly doubled over in pain...

_...Uro walks to the hooded figure "master" he kneels, "plans are ready, I leave first light" _  
_"good" the ominous voice drawls "Her sisters blood as become to...used up for my experiments, and Kal is the only other blessed of elune child we have knowledge of. They may not be rare but they are hid well." ..._

Kal's consciousness returned she mentally assed her body, it ached but nothing seemed injured. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kai'jin staring down at her with a strange expression on her face. Memory of her vision returned and she stood up drawing her dagger  
"Where...is...Uro" she gritted  
"Kal your scar, it's glowing. It prevented us from trying to move you whilst you slept" Rin looked around " Uro is...is gone"  
Kal let out a savage noise and she threw her dagger to the ground in frustration. Her three companions looked at her, worry thick on their expressions.  
she ran her hands through her hair " Uro lied".


End file.
